micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Republic of Long Island
The''' Republic Of Long Island''' (RLI)is an unrecognized micronation located in the State of New York. RLI declared independence from the United States of America on March 16th, 2019. There is no constitution, and the declaration of Independence was sent to New York officials who dismissed it as a joke. Beginning The RLI's Declaration of Independence was written and sent to the governor of New York on March 14th, 2019. The author of it, President L, did not get a response back and this deterred him from making moves. However, on March 16th, 2019, he decided to go through with the plan and officially seceded from the United States. Territory And Land Claims President L claimed the entire New York county of Suffolk. Nobody really cared because nobody recognized the country. The RLI administers the autonomous region of Montauk (officially the Republic of Montauk. Montauk has a population of 3,300 people and the republic was founded on March 11, 2018. The Republic joined the RLI soon after its formation and became a part of the state of East Hampton. The Republic officially dissolved on May 24, 2019. States The Republic officially has 4 states. Suffolk, Nassau, and Brooklyn and Queens. Suffolk was admitted into the Republic on March 16, while Nassau was admitted on June 4. Brooklyn and Queens were admitted on June 14. Government The government of the Republic of Long Island is almost non-existent. They call themselves a Federal Republic, but they don't make too many decisions. All they do is ask for your land and loyalty to build the size of the republic. Leader The leader of the LIR makes all the decisions on how the country functions and how foreign relationships are forged. So far, there have only been two leaders. President L and Michael Shultz. President L currently served two terms as president, once as the first leader and twice as the third. Head Of State The Long Island Republic appointed British Monarch Queen Elizabeth II as their head of state. The title is more honorary as the Queen does not even know the micronation exists and does not claim it as a part of the commonwealth. Foreign Relations On April 27, 2019, President L discovered that there was another micronation with the overlapping claims of Suffolk county. In fact, they claimed the entire island. The Republic of Feathers and Gills has not yet declared war or open relations with the RLI. The creator of the micronation has been exiled and President L decided take over the majority of Long Island. On May 14, 2019, President L discovered the seemingly defunct nation of Winnecomac . The RLI does not consider it a competitor as the government as the Govener of Winnecomac does not consider himself a secessionist anymore. Official Proclamations. Invitation To The RLI National Holidays National Anthem The national anthem of the Republic of Long Island is the instrumental version of "Dixie" or "Dixie's Land", a song celebrating the Southern way of life. President L was born in New York and is not a southerner. However, due to his interest in history and music, he chose this song's instrumental. Of course, being a Northerner, President L chose to use the instrumental version of the song because the current lyrics for the song don't reflect the republic. Pledge To The Republic Much like the United States of America, the Republic of Long Island has a pledge. It is meant to be recited at major public events, during school hours, and before a television show starts. ''Standing before this noble flag, I pledge my loyalty to the great Republic and for all it stands for. We are one nation, indivisible, where justice and peace prevail. '' The pledge is a sort of mix between the US pledge and South Korean pledge. When hearing and reciting the pledge, one must hold a fist from their right hand directly above them and have their left hand over their heart. As the pledge commences, you must perform a brief Bellamy Salute. The salute may not last longer than two seconds, otherwise it will be seen as the salute used by the Germans in their Nazi era. If one is seen doing this longer than the aforementioned two seconds, then they will be given a detention if in a school and removed from the area if in public. Military The LIR has no active military currently as they have not been in conflict and are located far from other micronations. Wars and Conflicts Currency The currency of the Republic of Long Island is called the Long Island dollar. It has the same value of the United States dollar and until April 1, 2019, had the same print as the USD. Allies -Micronation Treaty Organization (MTO). -Kingdom of Long Island. Enemies On June 6, 2019, the Republic of Feathers and Gills stated that the RLI had unlawfully claimed the island. President L argued that because the nation had been dormant for months with no activity in sight, he had the right to start his own micronation. Vvmaxplays stated that the RLI shouldn't exist, but President L proposed a compromise of coexistence. On June 15, 2019, the issue was resolved and the natinos coexisted. Flag Evolution September 6, 2015 (Created by Achaley on Deviant art) |May 15-May 19, 2019 (5 days) |- | |Inverted V |September 4, 2012 Created by lizard-socks |May 19-May 22 (4 Days) |- | |Empress State |May 22, 2019 |May 22-Present |}